You Belong With Me
by TrueLoveAlways16
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been friends. They've told each other everything.. well.. not everything. Gabriella has one secret Troy knows absolutely nothing about. She's a major superstar.. oh yeah. Plus the fact she loves her best friend. rated K Cussing
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Troy and Gabriella have been friends forever. They know everything about each other. Well, except for the fact that Gabriella's a superstar. Gabriella realizes that she loves Troy as more than a friend. Only thing getting in her way? Troy's girlfriend.. oh yeah, plus being a major star isn't really helping.

**You Belong With Me**

**Chapter 1: The Other Side of Me**

Gabriella and Troy. Troy and Gabriella. That's how it's always been. They met in kindergarden and have been inseparable ever since. Troy tells Gabriella _everything_. Gabriella on the other hand, has kept a secret or two from Troy before. Troy has no idea that his best friend is a major superstar.

"You're the bestestestest," –hiccup-," friend ever, Gabs." Troy mumbles as she escorts him to her car.

She rolls her eyes as she helps him into her car.

"Yeah, yeah. So you've said. Several times over the past minute and a half." Gabriella mutters.

They finally reach her black Jetta and she helps him into the front seat.

"We're gonna parttttayyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Troy yells, obviously drunk out of his mind.

Gabriella can't help but laugh at her best friend. Sure, people thought they'd go out, but it isn't like that. She sighs as she starts the engine. No matter how much she wants it.

-- Gabriella POV--

"Thanks for Friday night, Gab. I really didn't mean to get that wasted."

I give him a look and then he rolls his eyes.

"No big deal, Troy. I know you would have done the same for me if the situation was reversed." I say with a small smile.

Silence.

I gasp, "You would, wouldn't you Troy? I mean come on!"

Troy tries to keep a straight face as he pulls out of East High parking lot. He fails. Miserably. I glare at him.

"Well, admit it Brie, you never drink at parties. So really, the situation wouldn't be reversed." Troy says cockily.

"Jerk." I state and look out the window; my mind takes me back to today at school.

"Hey Brie."

I mean, what the hell's wrong with her? I haven't done anything to that girl. Grr. She pisses me off. I don't respond as I continue to look out the window. Troy puts a hand on my shoulder. I jump and place a hand on my heart.

"Geez Troy. Jerk." I say with a laugh.

Troy shrugs and replies, "Anything happen today? I mean, you seem out of it."

I look at him and blurt out, "Nope. Nada. Did you know that during the 1600's, boys and girls wore dresses until they were seven years old? I mean-"

Troy gives me a look, to let me know that he knows I blurt out random facts when I get nervous. I sigh and run a hand through my long black hair, another obvious way to tell that I'm upset about something.

"It wasn't a big deal, Troy." I sigh.

"It's obviously a big deal if you're upset about it." Troy says softly.

I keep my mouth shut as he continues to drive.

"Can we just leave it?"

Troy groans and I turn to him and snap, "Why don't you get off my case?"

"Maybe because something's wrong and you won't tell me. I mean, you always tell me everything, Brie." Troy snaps back.

"I have a life other than you, Troy." I say, instantly regretting it the moment I see the hurt on his face.

There's a long and awkward silence for the rest of the ride. When he stops in front of my house, he presses on the brake a little too hard and almost sends me flying out the window. I glare at him as I quickly unbuckle myself from his car.

I get my books and open the door; I slam it shut as I angrily glare at him. He glares right back. I don't say anything to him as I march up my driveway and onto my porch. I take one last look at him before entering my home.

--

"Who does he think he is?" I growl into the phone perched on my shoulder.

"He's your best friend, Gab. He's worried."

I roll my eyes as Taylor's voice stops.

"Whatever." I quickly look at the time on the clock, "Oops. Gotta go, Tay."

"Are you watching the discovery channel again? I need to get you out more often." Taylor says in all seriousness.

"No, Tay," I laugh," I've got some homework I need to do."

I hate lying to my friends, especially Troy and Taylor. We've been friends practically since dippers.

"Alright, girl. I'll see you tomorrow." Taylor says happily.

"Bye!" I cheerfully say.

I look into the mirror, smiling at my image. I adjust my wig. Damn, you would think they'd be able to make less itchy wigs by now.

"Jordan, you're on in ten."

I nod and quickly put on lip-gloss. I run out of my dressing room and backstage. I hug my mom for good luck. I can't keep my mind off of Troy.

"Now, Miss Jordan Adams!"

I smile as I step onto the stage. I still can't help thinking of Troy. I get angry, because it doesn't matter what happened at school today. I mean, afterall, she is _Troy_'s girlfriend so therefore I can't do anything about it. Today, in lunch, Sharpay Evans, Troy's bratty spoiled girlfriend, tripped me while I was carrying my lunch. My lunch flew up and went all over me. Everyone saw and started laughing. It was horrible. I start singing and I realize Sharpay can't take this away from me, no matter how much she wants to.

AN: well??? Good? Bad?


	2. Chapter 2: Apologizes and Tacos

**Chapter 2: Apologizes and Tacos**

"Thank you, New York!" She yells into the microphone, then quickly runs off the large stage.

It's been days since that fight with Troy, and he's been completely avoiding her. She marches into her dressing room angrily. Who the _hell_ does he get off acting like she stole his freaking blankie, or some other childish possession? Gabriella slams down the microphone on her dresser and throws a pillow across the room.

There's a soft knocking on the door, before it opens slowly.

"Uh-Jordan?"

Gabriella turns around angrily and yells, "WHAT?!"

The young assistant swallows nervously and says, "Y-y-your plane leaves in about half an hour."

Gabriella—AKA Jordan—sighs and says softly, "I'm sorry, Kate. Thank you."

Kate just nods and closes the door softly. Gabriella sighs again and plops down on her pink sofa. Tears spring in Gabriella's eyes, she doesn't like fighting with people she loves, _especially_ Troy. She closes her eyes and lets her tears run down her face. Her cell phone begins ringing, _his_ tone. It's not any ringtone either. It's a recording of his voice.

"Gabriella Anne Montez! You better pick up the phone. It's your best friend.. Troy!" Gabriella's phone rang.

Despite being sad and angry, Gabriella lets out a laugh. She reaches towards her phone and presses the answer button.

Before she can say anything he starts talking.

"Brie! I'm sorry! I was an ass. You don't always have to talk to me about stuff, especially if it's that time of.. errr… month. I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I miss talking to you."

Gabriella giggles into the phone; she loves it when he rambles.

"Troy." She says, but knows he'll keep going.

"What I'm trying to say is that I completely understand if you never—"

"TROY!" She yells into the phone.

Silence.

"Brie?"

Gabriella giggles and says, "I'm sorry too.. and not that it's any of your business, but it's _not _that time of the month."

Troy groans on the other side of the phone, "Was that necessary?"

"Definitely. So.. What's up?" She asks, knowing they're okay.

That's one of the things she loves about their friendship. After a fight, whether it be small or huge, they always get back into the swing of things. Talking for hours about nothing. She feels a small smile creep up on her face.

"Oh nothing. Just bored to death. Sharpay—"

..and here it comes. She mentally groans. Why is it that they always end up talking about his selfish, obnoxious, bitchy girlfriend just when they make up? She doesn't understand what he sees in her anyway. Gabriella hides her discomfort, as she always does, and makes conversation with Troy.

--

"So, why'd you have to miss Chemistry, again? We had that major test." Troy asks, innocent, of course.

Gabriella smiles softly to herself, remembering her lie she told him before their fight, "I told you Troy. My uncle's sick and my mom didn't want me to be home by myself. Besides, I'll make it up. It's no biggie."

Troy snorts into the phone, "I don't believe it," Gabriella's heart stops for a moment, but then he continues, "your mom won't let you stay home and we're seniors! I mean, what's she gonna do when you go off to college and have to live in a dorm?"

Gabriella sighs into the phone; she really doesn't want to have this conversation at ten-thirty at night.

"I don't know, Troy." She lies, hoping he'll get the hint and leave the topic alone.

Truth be told, she doesn't plan on going to college. Even her mother says it'd be a waste of time and that she should continue singing.

"Anywho."

"Did you just say—"

"Shut up, Gabi." He laughs.

She laughs, too. She pretends she's not momentarily stunned by how adorable his laughter is. Troy sighs, and she knows he has a lot on his mind. Maybe she should have paid attention to the intriguing Sharpay topic. She quickly wonders to herself if anything happened between the East High power couple, but then she dismisses the thought, knowing it's next to impossible.

"Troy," Gabriella says carefully, not wanting to step into dangerous territory, "did something happen with—"

Of course, luck is not on her side. Kate opens the door to the dressing room and says, "It's time to leave.", interrupting Gabriella's sentence. Gabriella sighs and says, "Thanks, Kate. Be right there."

"Who's kate?"

"My cousin."

He sighs and replies, "Oh, okay. Promise me you'll text me when you get to the airport, then again when you get home, okay?"

Troy's massively over-protective. It makes her love him _that_ much more.

"Troy." She sighs, but says, "Okay."

"Have a safe flight, Gabs."

Her breath quickens and she knows she has to get off the phone before she says she loves him.

"I will. Bye Troy!" She says quickly, then hangs up.

Gabriella sighs and then shakes her head. When will she learn that Troy Bolton will never, ever say he loves her the way she loves him. Sighing once more, Gabriella gets off the couch with a heavy heart.

--

**One week later**

**Tuesday night **

**Troy's bedroom**

**9:30 p.m.**

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset**

**She's going off about something that you said**

'**Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**

"No, baby! I didn't say that…. Okay, maybe I did, but I didn't mean it." Troy begs.

Gabriella rolls her eyes.

He's still on the phone with the devil, aka Sharpay. Ever since Gabriella arrived at his house for their annual hang out slash pretend to study night over an hour ago, Troy has been on the phone with his nagging girlfriend.

Gabriella looks at Troy's digital clock. She groans, not even bothering to be quiet when Troy gives her the look to 'shut-the-hell-up-or-I'll-make-you'. She rolls her eyes and puts in her headphones to her itouch and presses play. She doesn't care what song it is, as long as it doesn't have anything to do with Troy and his girlfriend.

**I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**

**And she'll never know your story like I do**

The only reason he's still on the phone with Sharpay is… well, actually she doesn't know the reason he keeps apologizing over and over. If she knew what they were talking about, maybe she would have found it funny.

It's probably just cause she's been in love with him since ninth grade, but.. who knows?

"I love you, why would i-" troy begins again.

Gabriella sighs, knowing it's going to be a long night. She tries to concentrate on the history worksheet laid out in front of her, but that's next impossible. Hearing Troy declare his love for Sharpay made her heart nearly break. Scratch that. The words tore Gabriella Montez apart.

Gabriella's crying, Troy knows that much. It doesn't matter that she's laying on his floor, facing away from him. Although, he doesn't have any clue what it's about. He begins to wonder all the possibilities, when a sharp, snobby voice interrupts his thoughts.

"Troy! Are you even listening to me? I guess you don't love me! Humph. I'm tired of this crap, Troy. Do you love me or do you love that freak?"

Troy winces at the sound of her voice.

"Sorry, baby. Of course I love you! I was.." wondering why Gabriella's so upset? Thinking about how Gabriella's voice never, ever makes him physically wince at the sound of it?

"What, Troy? _What_ exactly are you doing?" Sharpay yells.

"Studying! I have a big test tomorrow." It wasn't _technically_ a lie. They had their history books open.

Sharpay sighs into the phone, "Fine. Whatever. You better tell Gabriella tomorrow about the.. _conditions_, or we're over."

"Okay, Shar. I promise. Look, I really need to study for history."

"Fine, Troy. Whatever."

She hangs up the phone before he can even say he loves her. Troy sighs and looks at Gabriella.

"Hey, you wanna go grab some tacos?"

Gabriella bursts out laughing at his random question. She quickly wipes her tears away, and then turns to face him.

"Tacos, Troy?" She giggles.

Troy rolls his eyes and shoves his hands into his blue jean pockets.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" He exclaims dramatically, causing Gabriella to giggle once again.

"Okay, whatever you say, Wildcat. To Taco Bell!" She says, trying to hide her laughter as she grabs her purse.

Troy rolls his eyes again and pulls Gabriella off the ground. He ignores the spark that ignites when he touches her hands and immediately lets go when she's standing up. Gabriella starts humming a tune that she's had in her head for the past few hours.

"What're you humming? It's catchy." Troy says as he opens the passenger door of his ancient truck.

Gabriella shrugs her shoulders and pulls a small notebook out of her purse. Hoping she won't forget the tune, Gabriella starts writing lyrics. She smiles to herself as Troy gets in the truck.

"Are you laughing at poor Bessie?" Troy asks suspiciously.

Gabriella's eyes widen at the mention of Troy's truck. She starts laughing hysterically and replies, "I forgot that you named a inanimate object."

Troy starts up the engine and glares at her playfully, "You know, you could just walk to Taco Bell.. I mean it's only about six miles from here."

Gabriella continues to laugh as Troy pulls out of his driveway and onto the street.

"Bessie, Troy? What the crap?" Gabriella giggles.

Troy looks solemn for a minute, "That was my grandmother's name, Gabriella."

Gabriella freezes for a minute in her laughter, but then she thinks about it.

"Liar! Her name was Marie!" Gabriella exclaims.

Troy smiles, "I forget that you know me all too well, Montez. I should get more friends."

Gabriella playfully pushes him and quickly puts her notebook in her purse. It's quiet for a few minutes then she starts giggling again. Troy groans.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" he asks, already knowing the dreadful answer.

Gabriella doesn't speak; she just shakes her head and continues giggling as they make their way to Taco Bell.

AN: soo… review :] pleasee.. for Bessie.. haha.


	3. Chapter 3: Friendship Destroyed

Chapter 3: Friendship Destroyed

Gabriella starts humming as she walks into East High. For some reason, she's happy. Despite the fact her best friend is in love with another girl; despite the fact that she's in love with her best friend, she's _happy_. Genuinely, completely (to a certain extent, of course) happy.

Taco Bell had been… an experience to say the least. Troy had ended up with no money, leaving Gabriella to pay for their meals. Troy, being the "man" he is, insisted that he'd pay her back. She had simply rolled her eyes and laughed.

So, Gabriella's happy. That all changes when Troy pulls her up the stairs towards the "secret" garden during free period. It's their spot when they need to talk about.. anything really.

Troy lets go of Gabriella's arm, and she frowns as the sudden coldness. She quickly plasters on a smile as she watches Troy lean on the rail.

"Troy? What's wrong?" Gabriella hesitantly asks as she slowly walks towards him.

"Gabriella, Don't walk over here, okay? If you do, I'm pretty sure I won't be able to get the words out." Troy says, looking anywhere but Gabriella.

He never calls her Gabriella, unless it's something serious.

You know the feeling of climbing up a large rollercoaster, knowing your stomach's about to drop, you just don't know when? That's exactly what Gabriella is feeling. A storm is coming, Gabriella can easily tell.

She waits for him to start talking.

"Sharpay told me that.." Troy trails off, leaving a weird, uncomfortable silence in his wake.

"Told you what?" She says softly.

He closes his eyes and says, "She said that… I can't be friends with you anymore, Gabriella."

The words hit Gabriella like a ton of bricks. She feels like someone just punched her in the gut.

"W-w-what? Why?" Gabriella manages to say.

"She thinks you're in love with me." He says quickly.

Her eyes widen in shock, "In love with you? Troy, we're best friends. Simply platonic—nothing more!"

"That's what I told her, but she said if I didn't stop being friends with you.. we'd break up." Troy says, suddenly having the courage to look at Gabriella.

Tears spring up in Gabriella's eyes as she wraps her arms around her body. She shakes with unshed tears.

"So you're just going to let her take away our friendship?" Gabriella whispers, closing her eyes as tears roll down her face.

"Gabriella, I-" Troy starts, but cuts himself off, immediately realizing he doesn't know what to say.

Gabriella opens her eyes and glares at him angrily.

"So, this is it? Years of friendship out the window for a relationship that was doomed from the start?" Gabriella yells.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Troy yells back.

Gabriella shakes her head, "I can't believe you, Troy! Sharpay is just another one of your flings!"

"Hey! Shut up! I love her!" Troy yells, although not quite sure of how truthful the words he said are.

Gabriella raises an eyebrow, "Really? If so, you're not the person I thought you were, Troy."

She turns to walk away.

"Hey, remember that day when we had our fight a couple weeks ago? I had a bad day and I didn't want to talk about it? Well, here's a hint," Gabriella says bitterly, "talk to your girlfriend. She had something to do with it."

With that said, Gabriella marches down the stairs. Troy is left with the gut-wrenching feeling that he just made the biggest mistake of his life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-YBWM-.-.-.-

Troy walks up to his girlfriend, not bothering to give her a kiss.

"Hey Troysie," he literally cringes, "How did it go with Isabella, or Ariel, or whoever that little bitch is."

Troy clenches his jaw as he says, "It went horribly with _Gabriella_. She says you had something to do with the bad day she had a couple weeks ago?"

Sharpay closes her locker and says quickly, "She's lying!"

Troy narrows his eyes and crosses his arms across his chest.

"Somehow, I doubt it. Gabriella can't lie without bursting into laughter. So, spill it or we're done." Troy demands, causing Sharpay to sigh.

"Well, she was being annoying AS AWLAYS and so I decided to teach her a lesson."


End file.
